StarkidCelebrity Oneshots!
by TotallyAwesome2727
Summary: Want a oneshot that includes you, your favourite Starkid, and your favourite celebrity? You came to the right place then, leave a review! Rated T because i'm paranoid :)
1. Chapter 1

Starkid Oneshots!

Well my bestest most wonderful friend Beffax3 did this, as did the wonderful Fangirling94, so i'll give it a shot.

If you review with information such as Name, Age, Height, Hair Colour, Eye Colour, Skin Colour, Starkid Interest and any other info you want including, then I shall write you a oneshot! Also, to put a twist into it, add a celebrity from any fandom to be included in the story too!

If you want a specific genre (comedy, horror, hurt/comfort, drama etc) leave that in the review as well!

Review!


	2. Brian&Beth

**Starkid Oneshots!**

_Name: Beth (you knew that)_

_Age:20_  
_Height: 5'00_  
_Hair colour: Brown_  
_Eye colour: Green_  
_Skin colour: tannish_  
_Starkid interest: Brian Holden_  
_Interests: Singing, Acting, Music_  
_Short Bio: Moved from melbourne to chicago :):)_  
_LOVE YOU YORKSHIRE, PLEASE PICK ME!:):) xxx_

"Come on Beth!" Lauren, my roommate, yelled from her place sprawled on the couch. I ran clumsily down the stairs, crashing into the door as I entered the lounge, my shoulders sagging when I realized she wasn't even ready to go. "You're not even ready you idiot." I said exasperatedly, pulling my shoes on and raising my eyebrows at her. "Whatever Aussie." I rolled my eyes at Lauren's pet name for me and unlocked the door as she got up and shrugged on a jacket. As I opened the door and turned around, I ended up being face to face with Jordi Davieson, one of my best friends. I jumped back slightly and punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't scare me like that you nimrod." Jordi just shrugged and grinned as he turned and walked to his car. Lauren and I followed him at almost a run, he was so tall compared to us, seeing as we were both just 5"0.

After a short car ride, we pulled up at Jaime and Meredith's apartment and as Lauren skipped up to the elevator, Jordi pulled me back. "Beth." he started seriously. I rolled my eyes up at him and sighed. "I know Brian's going to be there. I'll be fine." He raised his eyebrows at me, knowing full well I wasn't going to be fine, but he didn't respond and just walked back out to his car, waving at me as he drove away. I walked into the elevator, but my mind had wandered elsewhere.

I'd almost forgotten Brian would be there, which was stupid seeing as he was dating Meredith, and it was her party, but i'd nearly forgotten. I hadn't seen him since I'd told him what I felt for him, and because he was with Meredith, he quite rightly, flipped out and ran away, so this was going to be awkward. Suddenly there was fingers clicked in front of her face and Lauren's voice sounded from millions of miles away. "Beth. BETHANIE. PEASANT." I snapped my head and turned to look at her. "I am NOT a peasant, you're a peasant." Lauren grinned widely and booped **(AN: Hehe (: )** my nose as she walked out of the elevator and towards the apartment. I took a deep breath and followed her out.

"Hey!" Jaime said over-enthusiastically as soon as I opened the door. Lauren had darted past me to join Joey and Denise, who were stood by the food.  
"Are you drunk?!" I asked, laughing slightly at her as she shook her head, then changed her mind and nodded.  
"Little bit." She pouted at my amused expression then folded her arms  
"Dylan forced me!"  
"Mmhmm." I grinned and walked past her, into the living room. Glancing around, I realised most people were drunk, with the exception of me, Dylan and Jeff, but seeing as I was only 20, I wasn't old enough to drink in the States yet, so I just grabbed a bottle of Coke and went to stand with Joe and Dylan. "Hey shorty." Joe said, ruffling my hair and grinning. I whacked him on the arm and frowned, looking around again.  
"Where's Mere?" Dylan and Joe looked at each other then looked down at me.  
"In her room." Dylan stated, and the look in his eyes told me what he was going to say before he did. "Brian broke up with her." Despite how bad I felt for her right now, my heart leapt slightly and I bit my lip to hold back a grin.

"I know what you're thinking Beth, but don't." I looked up at Dylan.  
"What?" He tilted his head to one side and raised one eyebrow, and I sighed and nodded. "Yeah alright." He smiled.  
"Good." As he turned to talk to Joe, my phone lit up with a text. I glanced down to see Brian's picture.

_So...let's go out sometime? x -Bri_

I looked across at him, he winked at me and shoved his phone back in his pocket before turning away from me to talk to Clark. I hid a smile from everyone else as I looked back to talk to Dylan and Joe. Maybe I would have to break my promise...

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BIATCH I LOVE YOU!:)3**


End file.
